Vinegar Joe
1971 August 22, 1971 Lyceum, London, ENG (supporting Heads, Hands & Feet, Amazing Blondel & Bronco) October 16 or 19, 1971 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Velvet Underground) October 23, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (with Caravan, Pink Fairies & Nothineverappens) October 31, 1971 Bumpers, London, ENG (supporting Stackridge, with Asagai & Day Of The Phoenix) November 9, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG (with Uriah Heep) November 28, 1971 Bumpers, London, ENG (supported by Alan Bown & Egg) December 31, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG 1972 February 10, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG February 24, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG March 4, 1972 University of Leeds, Leeds, ENG March 30, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG April 2, 1972 Torrington, London, ENG April 27, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG April 30, 1972 Country Hall, Sart Tilman, BEL (Pop Circus, supporting Rory Gallagher, with Majority One, Recreation, Ambach Circus & Night Rockers) May 4, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Camden Festival '72, supporting Rory Gallagher, with Smith, Perkins And Smith) May 12, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG May 29, 1972 Tupholme Hall, Bardney, ENG (Great Western Express) May 30, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG July 6, 1972 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG July 14, 1972 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG August 13, 1972 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 1972) August 18, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG August 20, 1972 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Sutherland Brothers & Hackensack) September 16, 1972 Booth Farm, Buxton, ENG (Buxton Pop Festival 1972) September 22, 1972 RAI Congrescentrum, Amsterdam, NED (Island Records Label Festival with Free (cancelled), Uriah Heep, John Martyn, Sandy Denny, Jim Capaldi and Chris Wood, Mike Harrison and Luther Grosvenor, Smith, Perkins & Smith and the world premiere of a film about Traffic) October 7, 1972 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (supported by JSD Band) October 15, 1972 Queens Hotel, Westcliff-On-Sea, ENG (Grand opening) October 22, 1972 Forest National, Brussels, BEL October 31, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Fumble) November 10, 1972 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG November 18, 1972 Glasgow University Union, Glasgow, SCOT December 1, 1972 Norwich Lads Club, Norwich, ENG December 9, 1972 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by Quicksand) December 21, 1972 Coliseum, Kuiperskaai, Ghent, BEL 1973 February 23, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Gary Moore Band) February 24, 1973 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER (Hot Rock Night 1973 with Family, Home, Hawkwind, Golden Earring, Focus, Savoy Brown & Mick Abraham’s Band) March 2, 1973 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG Vinegar Joe US Tour 1973 Musicians: Elkie Brooks: vocals Robert Palmer: vocals Pete Gage: guitar Jim Mullen: guitar Steve York: bass Mike Deacon: keyboards Pete Gavin: drums March 16, 1973 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (supporting Quicksilver & Grin ) March 18, 1973 Century Theatre, Buffalo, NY March 20-21, 1973 Kathy's, Boston, MA March 22, 1973 Stockton State College, Pomona, CA March 23-24, 1973 Kathy's, Boston, MA March 25-28, 1973 The Brewery, Lansing, MI March 29, 1973 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (supporting Wishbone Ash & Gentle Giant) March 30, 1973 Civic Center, Ottawa, ON (supporting Wishbone Ash) March 31, 1973 Lutheran University Theatre, Waterloo, ON (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supporting Wishbone Ash & Gentle Giant) April 1, 1973 Centennial Hall, London, ON April 2, 1973 2001 Club, Pittsburgh, PA April 3, 1973 Agora, Columbus, OH April 4, 1973 Palace Theatre, Dayton, OH (supporting Wishbone Ash) April 5, 1973 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH April 6, 1973 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Wishbone Ash) April 7, 1973 Morris Civic Center, South Bend, IN April 8, 1973 Melody Skateland, Indianapolis, IN April 9, 1973 University Of South Dakota Slagle Auditorium, Vermillion, SD April 10, 1973 Wisconsin State University, La Crosse, WI April 11, 1973 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN April 12, 1973 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA April 13, 1973 Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, KS April 14-15, 1973 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL April 17, 1973 Performing Arts Center, Milwaukee, WI April 18, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY (supporting Quicksilver & Wishbone Ash) April 19, 1973 Joseph Taylor Robinson Memorial Auditorium, Little Rock, AR April 20, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Shreveport, LA April 21, 1973 Independance Hall, Baton Rouge, LA April 22, 1973 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA April 26, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supporting Wishbone Ash & Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show) April 27, 1973 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN April 28, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL April 29, 1973 Boutwell Auditorium, Birmingham, AL May 2-6, 1973 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA May 10-13, 1973 Liberty Hall, Houston, TX May 14, 1973 University Of Illinois Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL June 2, 1973 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supported by Bees Make Honey) June 8, 1973 Sporthalle, Böblingen, GER (with America, Uriah Heep, Black Oak Arkansas, Bad Company, Bobbie McGee & Babe Ruth - Steely Dan cancelled) June 9, 1973 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER (with America, Uriah Heep, Black Oak Arkansas, Bad Company, Bobbie McGee & Babe Ruth - Steely Dan cancelled) {Originally planned for the Messehalle} {Cancelled - Rescheduled for June 15th} June 15, 1973 Ratsweg Fairgrounds, Frankfurt, GER (with America, Uriah Heep, Black Oak Arkansas, Steely Dan, Bobbie McGee & Babe Ruth) {Rescheduled from June 9th, but cancelled again} June 10, 1973 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER (1.Summer Rock Festival) June 21, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG (supporting Terry Reid) July 14, 1973 Eilenriedestadion, Hanover, GER (Golden Summernight Festival 1973) August 4, 1973 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (London Music Festival 1973, supporting Wishbone Ash, with Climax Blues Band) August 11, 1973 Ruissalo, Turku, FIN (Ruisrock 1973) September 21, 1973 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Capability Brown, Cockney Rebel & A Million People) September 22, 1973 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Public Foot & The Roman) October 13, 1973 Waltham Forest College, London, ENG (supported by Clancy) October 19, 1973 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG (supporting Roxy Music, with Stray, Camel, Principal Edwards, Blue, Kevin Coyne, Jab Jab, Be Bop Deluxe & Pete Drummond) October 25, 1973 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG November 3, 1973 University of Bradford Students' Union, Bradford, ENG November 28, 1973 Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN December 22, 1973 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (supporting Wishbone Ash, with Renaissance & Al Stewart) December 29, 1973 Planten un Blomen, Hamburg, GER (Christmas Meeting 1973) 1974 February 17, 1974 Palace Theatre, Watford, ENG February 26, 1974 Landwirtschaftshalle, Kaiserslautern, GER (Carnival Rock Festival 1974) March 3, 1974 Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Eppelheim, GER (Rock Festival 1974)